


After The Fact

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: A Long, Hard, And Confusing Journey [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE AFTERMATH! Do not read if rape freaks you out. Stanny Pre-Slash. After what happens with the Nogitsune Danny has to deal with the aftermath and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up in the hospital.

I woke up to a bright light and tried to cover my eyes but couldn’t. As I took in my surroundings I realized I was in the hospital. I had one arm in a sling and my other arm in a weird kind of cast. I could feel gauze wrapped entirely around my torso as well as my head. I could also tell that I had a nose cast on and my jaw was wired shut. My hips were also in some kind of cast that went up to my midriff and on my thighs. I knew that Evil Stiles plan was never to kill me, so I assume that’s how I got to the hospital.

“You’re awake!” I turn toward the voice and see Ms. McCall. I figured out fast that I would have to play dumb. I didn’t want Stiles to get into trouble for something that Evil Stiles did. I’ve decided to call the monster Evil Stiles because he was not Stiles, but I didn’t know what else to call him so Evil Stiles it is.

What happened? Why am I in the hospital? I knew what happened and I knew why I was here but she didn’t have to know that. I realized I hadn’t actually spoken. Oh right my jaw is wired shut. That’s going to be fun. I looked around and found a piece of paper and a pen next to the hospital bed and pick it up. I wrote down my questions this time.

“What’s your name? Do you remember anything?” I chuckled, or tried to.

**Yes. Ms. McCall I know who I am I just can’t remember what happened after I met up with the Academic Decathlon team.**  I wrote.  _ I know what happened.  _ Evil Stiles said in my head. And I’ve officially gone crazy.  _ Is that my doing? Oh, I’m so very sorry Danny.  _ I hated it when he said my name in that voice like Stiles _. He chuckled evilly.  _ Shit, this is going to get annoying really fast. Apparently I had spaced out because I hadn’t noticed Ms. McCall talking.

“Did you hear what I said Danny?” She sounded worried.

**No. Could you repeat it. I kind of zoned out for a second.**  I smiled sheepishly, well tried. I was really hating this stupid jaw thing.

“I was saying that I was going to get the doctor and asked if you wanted me to go find your parents or call anyone for you.” She smiled at me in that way parents do when they think ‘teenagers’. I bet she was used to people zoning out on her. I mean Stiles is practically her son.

**If you could find my parents that would be great and no thanks on the calls. If I want to I’ll let you know or have my parents do it. But thank you for offering and for taking care of me like I know you have been.**  She seemed a little shocked at being thanked.

“It was no trouble. I wish Scott and Stiles had you around more often. They could learn a thing or two about being gentlemen.” She laughed and I tried to smile at her as she left. Damn it! I have to remember about this jaw thing because it severely hurts whenever I try to smile.

A few minutes passed before my parents came in and hugged me carefully. I internally thank them for that. I was really sore. When the doctor entered so did Ms. McCall. She injected what I’m guessing is pain killers into my IV. Again I was very thankful and I hoped that it showed in my eyes when I looked at her. When she smiled back I knew it had.

**So, what’s up Doc.**  I laughed at my own joke and thought, God I’ve been spending way too much time with Stiles. I inwardly cringed just thinking about him. And I hated myself for doing it.  _ Looks like my plan worked after all. _  I groaned. Shut up Evil Stiles. Luckily they all just assured it was from pain, based on their collected looks of sympathy.

“Well, you have a broken nose and jaw. As well as your right wrist and clavicle. And your left shoulder blade. You have a couple of bruised ribs. You also have gashes on your back and chest and some small ones on your neck. You banged your head pretty hard so we’ll have to keep observing you to insure you don’t have a concussion. Both of your hips are also broken and bruised. Do you remember anything about what happened?” When he started talking about my hips his voice changed and was laced with a little pity. I knew why. He hadn’t decided whether to tell me what had happened or not. As I looked around the room I could tell that they all knew. I decided to still play dumb. That’s when I realized I didn’t know what my back said. I wondered if Evil Stiles had put Stiles name on my back. He did say he wanted to ruin his life. I knew I had to protect him.

**I remember everything up until I went to the locker room to shower after the Academic Decathlon meeting. And a brief memory of someone saying ‘If you love Stiles so much let’s make sure you’ll never forget him.’ I don’t know why he said that because I don’t remember anything else. If you know what happened I would like you to tell me.** _ You know what happened. _  Shut up!

After reading what I had wrote the doctor looked to my parents for confirmation. They nodded.

“Well Danny it seems based on your injures that you were jumped and...” He stopped talking and I glared at him the best I could. “It seems that you were raped, Danny.” My eyes widened and my face went pale. And I wasn’t faking it. I knew what had happened but hearing someone say it just made it so real. I recovered quickly as I realized my parents and Ms. McCall were asking me if I was okay. I nodded my head.

**Yeah I’m fine. It’s a shock but I don’t remember it. So, I think I’ll be okay.**

“Still I think therapy would do you some good when you can speak again.” The doctor said and I shook my head no.

**If I start to remember or start to feel different about the situation I’ll let my parents and you know and I’ll get into therapy, but for now I don’t think I need it.**

After reading what I wrote everyone agreed and promised not to push me. I was grateful. I also informed them that I didn’t want any visitors from school except for Ethan, Aiden, and Lydia to be allowed in. The doctor agreed to my terms and I felt relieved that I wouldn’t have to see Stiles yet. I don’t know if I could handle that just yet.  _ Or ever.  _ I really hated that stupid voice.  


	2. Going To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Danny's first day back at school. How's he going to handle it?

Though a lot of people have tried to visit me the hospital has kept their word. I know how busy the pack is with everything that’s going on in town and it makes me feel good that they care so much. So I texted everyone so that I wouldn’t make them feel bad. When I told Jackson he flipped. Of course I hadn’t told anybody that I was raped. They didn’t need to know that. I didn’t want anyone to know that. I really hoped no one found out. God it would kill me if the kids at school knew. I mean though most people are okay that I’m out and proud not everyone is and I don’t want to defend myself against them. Lydia, Ethan, and Aiden have visited whenever they can. The only reason I even let Lydia come is because she would be extremely hurt if I didn’t. I knew Ethan and Aiden probably knew that I was lying when I’d told them I didn’t remember anything, but they didn’t say anything about it. Probably because of their past. They knew what it was like to want to forget. I appreciate that they don’t pry. It took me forever to convince Jackson not to fly down right away. I told him he could when he was on break but not a day sooner. I’m glad he wasn’t here because, werewolf or not, I could never lie to Jackson. And he could never lie to me.

I completely recovered after only three weeks. No one knows how, but I’m pretty sure my parents know exactly why. They kept making me drink a lot of water and insisted that it would help me heal faster. I’ve always suspected something was off about my family but just always ignored it. Since I figured shit would hit the fan soon in Beacon Hills I decided to let them have their secrets. I’m going back to school today and I’m really nervous. I decided to stay off of social media while I was in the hospital because I really don’t want to know what theories my peers might have for why I’ve been gone for so long.

As I walk through the doors there’s utter silence. Okay that can’t be good. They all know, Danny. Shut Up! I was really sick of stupid Evil Stiles voice inside of my head. To bad I didn’t know how to get rid of him. You’ll never get rid of me. I growled and hadn’t realized I’d done it out loud. It worked in my favor however, because everyone looked away from me and continued talking about things that weren’t me, thank God.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I practically jumped out of my skin. I felt really stupid when I saw it was just Scott. Oh God I hope Stiles isn’t around. Scott looked at me with knowing, at least he thought he knew.

“I’m glad your back, Danny.” I smiled at him.

“Me too. So, how bad is the gossip?” I laughed but as I saw his face my heart wanted to fall out of my chest. I was never one to care what people said or thought but for some reason this was different. I did care. And I hated that I cared.

“It’s pretty bad. What with those pictures circulating and all.” My face dropped and paled.

“What pictures?” Scott realized his mistake. I guess he wasn’t supposed to tell me that. He was frozen on the spot and speechless. “What pictures, Scott?” I said this with a tone I only used when scolding Jackson and it had the same effect on Scott. Fear.

“Someone got into your hospital room when you were sleeping and took some photos.” He said slowly while scratching the back of his neck.

“Show me.” I said through my teeth.

“I don’t think that’s really-”

“Show them to me.” I used the tone again and Scott pulled up his twitter account. Oh my God I looked awful. My face was so bruised it was practically unrecognizable. I looked dead.

“Danny? Danny? Danny, answer me!” Scott sounded worried.

“What?” I looked at him and could see the concern on his face.

“I’m sorry we didn’t want you to find out like this.” He looked really guilty.

“No it’s fine. I had to find out eventually.” I said shakily. I quickly regained my composure.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked concerned.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I promise.” He seemed kind of surprised that I jumped back so fast.

Scott was talking again but I wasn’t paying attention because I saw Stiles at the end of the hallway with the rest of the pack, including the new pack members. They were walking towards us! Stiles was walking towards me! And I hated how scared I was of him. I wanted to scream and run away. Everyone noticed something was wrong, but I couldn’t hear their words. I only saw Stiles and I had to get out of there. Without warning I ran past them, past Stiles, until I hit the bathroom. I barely made it to the stall before I blew chunks. I puked until there was nothing in my stomach. And as I sat down with my back against the stall door I heard that stupid voice again. I told you you wouldn’t be able to look at him. And for the first time since it happened I cried. This time not from physical pain but from the pain that I 'd never be able to look at the man I loved again, and that killed me inside.


	3. Stiles P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little of Stiles P.O.V. of what's going on.

I was so excited to finally get to see Danny again. It was killing me not being there for him. Even with everything that was going on I still thought about him. When I heard that Danny was in the hospital I freaked. Scott had to calm me down. And then I found out that he had been beaten up so badly that he didn’t remember the attack. I don’t know how anyone could ever hurt Danny. He was so amazing and so perfect. I just didn’t understand. After seeing the pictures and throwing up a little, okay a lot, I couldn’t believe that he was completely healed after only three weeks. If I didn’t know Danny so well I would say he had super healing abilities, but that couldn’t be true because he would have healed even faster than he did.

I was just so ecstatic that I would get to see his face again. I never really understood why I felt this way about Danny. I just always have. Even when we were kids. I would do anything just to get Danny to notice, talk, smile, or laugh at me. Even if the laughing part wasn’t always in a your funny kind of way. I couldn’t explain it but I really didn’t try too hard to find out. It’s the way I felt and that’s that. I don’t really care why.

I met up with the rest of the pack at school and we just chatted about nothing. Malia was quiet lately. I really didn’t know what we were. I just knew that the sex was amazing and I really liked her. But lately she was distant. I think she was still mad at me and also because of the Nogitsune. I think she was kind of scared of me. But today my focus was going to be on Danny.  
When I saw him talking to Scott my stomach got all tingly, but that was normal when it came to Danny. We started walking towards them and I couldn’t stop smiling. When he saw the pack his face went pale and his eyes kind of widened. What was that about? As we got closer I could see in his eyes that something was wrong, very wrong. I didn’t get a chance to really think about it because in the next second he was gone. Nearly knocked me to the ground, but to my surprise Aiden caught me.

“Thanks.” He smiled. Maybe he’s not so bad after all. Before anyone could even ask, Scott looked very guilty.

“What did you do?” Lydia said in the menacing voice she was known for but rarely used anymore. That’s how you knew she was mad.

“I may have told him about the pictures.” He said sheepishly. I mentally face palmed. Lydia looked ready to kill and if Allison hadn’t had her hand on Lydia’s arm she may have.

“I’m sorry but he asked me a question and when I couldn’t give him a direct answer he used this tone and look that rivals yours and my mom’s combined. So, I told him the truth.”

“Wow, worse than Lydia and Mama McCall combined that’s scary.” Issac was right. I wouldn’t want to be on the other end of a stare like that. Malia and Kira looked confused while the twins looked at each other with a knowing look. What was that about?

“Okay what’s with the look Wonder Twins? What do you know?” They looked at me with surprise.

“I’ve just been in a situation like this before. It’s one thing to hear that people know what happened, but it’s another when you realize the ones you love do. You don’t want them to know how weak you were and how much what happened affects you.” What Ethan said got to all of us. I mean we all thought the jumping was probably gay bashing but what Ethan said made that fact really sink in. Aiden was looking at his brother with a sad knowing smile. I felt bad for asking when I say the hurt and sadness in both twins eyes.


	4. Facing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds himself alone face-to-face with Stiles. What happens?

The rest of the day was me running back and forth to the bathroom to throw up. I had a few classes with Stiles and it was hard to sit in the same room as him. The wolves had noticed whenever they were in the class how my heart would race and they could smell the fear on me. No one asked why and I appreciated it. Evil Stiles stupid voice would mock me every time I was in the same room as the real Stiles. I really hated that stupid voice.

“Hey, Danny.” I jumped and spun around. My heart slowed down when I saw it was Aiden.

“Hey, Aiden. What’s up?” He looked really serious. Aiden was never serious.

“Look, I just wanted you to know that Ethan and I went through the same type of thing. For a few years. And if you need someone to talk to just call one of us.”

Before I could say anything else he walked away. I knew that somehow Ethan and Aiden knew the truth, they didn’t know who but they knew what. Surprisingly I wasn’t upset by that fact.

While I was walking out to my car I saw Stiles sitting on the hood of his jeep and my stomach flipped, but not in the good way it usually does when I see that smile. Oh crap! He saw me. As he starts towards me I start to walk as fast as I can. I ignore him calling out my name and try to walk even faster. I’m not fast enough because the second I have my hand on the door knob Stiles is behind me.

“Didn’t you hear me calling you?” He sounded really happy. I wish I didn’t want to scream and throw up right now. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned around to face him.

“I’m really glad your back Danny! I’ve really missed you! You know I was really scared when I heard. Especially when I found out I wasn’t aloud to see you.” He looked nervous. I couldn’t fathom why. All I knew was that my stomach was churning and I didn’t know how long it would be before I couldn’t hold back my vomit anymore. I was afraid to open my mouth for fear I would cover Stiles in my stomach contents.

“Danny are you okay?” Now Stiles looked worried. I had to say something. As I opened my mouth to answer my fears came true. I blew my lunch all over Stiles. As it dripped from his face I heard everyone in the parking lot laughing. I felt terrible, especially because instead of apologizing I got in my car and left as fast as I could.

When I got home I ignored my parents and just ran up to my room and locked the door. As I sat with my back against the door I had to take deep breaths and calm myself down. I can’t believe I just did that. I feel so bad because I know that they weren’t laughing at me. Stiles had it rough enough as it is at school and I just made it worse. Especially because Stiles hadn’t been looking so hot lately. He looked kind of pale and a little like a walking corpse. I know I need to apologize but I don’t think I can face him. 

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I saw it was Aiden calling. I decided to answer so he could yell at me. Despite what everyone thought, Aiden was a really nice guy and he really looked up to Stiles, for some reason that I’m sure only the twins knew.

“Hey, Aiden.” I waited for the yelling to start but that’s not what happened.

“Are you okay, Danny?” That took me by surprise.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Is Stiles okay?” I bet I sounded guilty.

“Yeah. But he’s really freaking out. I think you should call him and tell him you’re okay.”

I knew he was right. I couldn’t believe that I had totally embarrassed Stiles and all he cared about was if I was okay. That made me feel even worse.

“I’ll talk to him.”

“Good.” Aiden hung up. I really wish I knew what made Aiden like him so much. I knew I had to confront Stiles whether I was ready or not. So, I got up and headed towards his house.


	5. Confronting Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny goes to apologize to Stiles. He realizes a few things and nothing goes as planned.

As I was standing on his porch I tried to compose myself. Maybe doing this would help me see that this was my Stiles, not Evil Stiles. I hadn’t heard the voice in my head since before I threw up on Stiles. Maybe this was a move in the right direction. I took a deep breath and knocked. When Stiles opened the door he looked really happy to see me. Since I got back to school I hadn’t looked him in the eyes because I was afraid they would be like Evil Stiles. I guess now was as good a time as any. I met his gaze and said a sheepish hello. His eyes weren’t like Evil Stiles, filled with hatred and anger. They were my Stiles’ and that calmed me down a lot.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for puking on you.”

“It’s fine. I’m just glad you’re okay. You are okay, right?” His concern made me smile.

“Yeah, I’m good.” That was my first real smile since before it happened.

“So, what happened?” I dreaded that he would ask that. I didn’t think I could lie. Stiles had this curious nature that was so adorable that you just had to answer him. Even if you lied, but this time I didn’t know if I could. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I could feel myself start to panic.

“I don’t feel like talking about it.” I knew I sounded defensive. I was getting really angry. Even though it wasn’t him who had hurt me I felt like since his body was there that he should know what happened. Know what Evil Stiles did and ignore it like I’ve been trying to do.

“Danny I’m sorry for asking I just think that you’ve been acting weird around us. And since I was the only one of us around in the parking lot and the others said that you were fine in the classes that I wasn’t in that for some reason I’m the cause of you being so uncomfortable.”

“Stiles just butt out.” With every word he said my blood started boiling more. I had to get out of there before I hurt him, because I really wanted to kick the crap out of him. And since he didn’t have Evil Stiles’ strength I knew I could. I could tell he knew he was crossing a line because he held up his hands in surrender.

“I just want to know what I’m doing wrong so that I can stop.” Now I was pissed.

“There’s nothing you can do! Do you really want to know why I can’t stand to look at you?!” He looked really hurt but I didn’t care. I couldn’t control myself anymore. If anyone else had asked that question I know I wouldn’t have cared. I knew nothing would be right again because that moment is when I realized that I wasn’t throwing up because I was scared of Stiles. I was throwing up and running because I was pissed at him. I hated him and I wanted to kill him. And that’s what had been scaring me.

“Yes.” Stiles sounded scared. I was so happy about that. I couldn’t stop myself from making him scared and hurt and guilty because he should be.

“I hate you! Every time I look at you bile rises in my throat because you disgust me!” I was on a roll and I loved the hurt and sadness in Stiles eyes.

“You’re annoying, and ugly, and way too thin! I mean seriously what are you anorexic or something? Because you look like a walking corpse. You keep asking me if I find you attractive and I never answered because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, but I don’t care anymore. So, here it goes. Your face looks like someone hit you with a shovel. Your clothes look like you shop at Goodwill and let a toddler dress you. Your moles aren’t cute, they make your skin look diseased. Your so scrawny that the wind could knock you over. I bet I could play your ribs like a xylophone. And the way your body moves makes you look like a marionette being controlled by a crack addict. Your skin is so sickly pale that you can see your veins and they make your skin look like it’s a nasty shade of green. Everyone would be better off if you were never even born. And do you want to know the reason that I hate you the most?! Everything that happened to me is all your fault!” 

I pushed him so hard that he flew a few feet away before slamming to the ground. I heard his head hit the wood floor hard and I didn’t even care. Apparently with the force I used I had stepped into the push and was inside the house. When I heard a gasp and saw Scott run to Stiles side I turned my head and saw that the entire pack was in the living room. Everyone was really shocked. Without saying a word I turned around and headed to the woods so I could calm myself down before heading home.


	6. Truths Are Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now everyone knows. What will Danny do?

When I woke up I had a text from Ethan.  It said that Scott had run Stiles to the hospital and he had to have stitches on the back of his head.  I felt awful about what I had done.  And didn’t know how I was going to face any of the pack today.

When I got to school I didn’t see anyone in the parking lot.  But I wasn’t usually just getting to school two minutes before classes started.  As I walked up to the front doors I got another text from Ethan telling me not to come to school today.  I figured it was because the pack was pissed at me but I had decided this morning that I deserved it and was going to take it.  When I entered the doors I realized that’s not what Ethan was talking about.

There were pictures all over the place.  Pictures of me.  And it wasn’t from when I was in the hospital.  It was after I had passed out in the locker room.  I looked dead in all of them.  And I was covered in bruises and blood.  One of the pictures was of my back.  I never wanted to know what it said, but now I did.  It said ‘Stiles Bitch’.  The pack hadn’t seen me because they were too busy taking everything down.  The loud speaker turned on and what I heard made me run out the doors crying.  It was a recording of me in the locker room that night.  I didn’t wait around to hear the rest of it.  Ethan saw me but didn’t follow.

Stiles P.O.V.

I wasn’t mad at Danny.  All I could think about was how him being attacked was my fault.  Scott had stayed over last night and he was pissed.  A very un-Scott like rage.  When we walked into school though Scott instantly forgave Danny.  No one really knew the full extent of Danny’s injuries, but these pictures were horrid.  He was bruised and bloody.  In one you could tell that his hips were broken.  How does that happen?  We all started ripping the photos down when I saw one of his back.  I still didn’t know how I tied into this, but apparently those guys that hurt Danny wanted to ruin everything that me and Danny had.  I know the rest of the pack saw the same picture by the looks on their faces.  Then the loudspeaker came on and I couldn’t stop myself from running to the nearest bathroom and vomiting.

“You’re never going to be able to be in the same room as Stiles again, because we’re going to have soooooo much fun tonight.” I had tears in my eyes as I heard what had happened to Danny and how it happened because this person wanted to get to me. “Because I might get bored and have to find another friend to play with.” I had stopped puking and just started hating myself and continued crying. “I think I’ll go with Ethan. Don’t you touch him!” Danny was trying to protect Ethan.  Who ever this was would have went after Ethan too. Oh God what could I have possible done to cause this. “Good little girl.” He was calling Danny a good little bitch and it made me want to puke again but I didn’t have anything in my stomach. “Why are you doing this?  What do you want from me?  Why me of all people? Well, I’m doing this for many reasons.  One, because it’s fun. Two, because it will help me ruin Stiles life.” This is all my fault. What have I done.  No wonder he hates me. “Please don’t do this.” Danny was begging this man and I just cried harder. He sounded so scared.  I heard what sounded like Danny getting beaten up and I started to choke on my sobs. “If you’re a good girl then I won’t have to hurt your beautiful boyfriend. Are you going to be a good girl?” There was silence. “You know a conservation is a two way street Danny. Yes I’ll be a good girl. There’s a good little bitch.” It sounded like there was kissing and then Danny choked for a second.  I couldn’t even cry anymore my body just shook with hatred.  Hatred at this man and hatred at myself.  There was a muffled scream and then Danny was coughing. “Bad bitches get punished Danny.  Do you want me to have to punish you again?” There was more silence. “Why don’t you put that sexy dimpled mouth to use like the good little cock slut you are.  I hear you’re very good at it.” I wanted to vomit and cry again, but nothing came.  This was about to get really bad. There was a lot of moaning from the man and a lot of choking from Danny. I felt like every part of me was dying. There was a thud and a couple of cracking sounds and somehow I knew that’s how he had broken his nose and jaw. “How dare you! I told you bad bitches get punished Danny.  Did I not?” There was a whimper. “Yes.” He sounded so scared. “If you want me to stop you’ll have to get me to finish.” That made me vomit again, but this time it was just stomach acid. Then Danny was screaming so loud and i just kept puking and coughing.  That’s when Scott had finally found me and he just started holding me. There was some shuffling and more screaming, worse than before. I just kept shaking as Scott held me. Then there was this horrid scream and two loud snaps and I knew his hips were broken. I started vomiting acid again only this time I was on Scott. There was stomach acid all over him but he didn’t move, just held me tighter. “You’re his good little slut. Aren’t you?” There was a pause. “Yes! Yes what? Yes, I’m a good little slut!” That’s when the acid turned into blood.  Scott was now covered in my blood but he just kept rocking me in his arms. “What else are you, Danny? I’m a cum slut! And a cock slut! Tell me more. I loved ... The feel ... Of your cum... Sliding down my throat... It tasted so good... And your... Cock felt like... Heaven on my tongue. Are you... A... Whore... Danny? My mouth... And... My ass... Are huge... Cock sucking... Whores... Especi...ally... For him.” I knew he was talking about me. “I’m his good little bitch.” Danny was crying. “Who’s Bitch?” The last part came out completely broken. “Stiles Bitch.”  I spewed blood all over Scott one last time before everything went black.

When I woke up in the hospital Danny was gone and I couldn’t blame him.


End file.
